Trick and Treat
by 1Robyn1011
Summary: You never know what lurks upon that path deep in the forest..."Want to play?" My own interpretation of Trick and Treat sung by Vocaloids Rin and Len Kagamine for Halloween. Speaking of which...HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I do NOT own Vocaloid I DO, however, own this fanfic, so PLEASE DO NOT STEAL!


...Finally. The day when we would reunite with her is upon us. We watched as she walked down the narrow, crooked road, heading for her destination. Not for long anyway. With a smirk, I soon heard the sweet voice of my sister ring through the forest, to curious ears.

...Heh. She heard. For now she is following us, deeper and deeper into the forest, curiosity aroused. All we have to do is wait one last time.

A short time later, there she stood before us. She had grown since we last met. Long waist-length hair covering her pale face, her velvet cloak and dress swaying slightly with every step taken.  
That's right come on, come on, closer to us to meet again.

Yes indeed come quickly, and quicker still, come to us as fast as your legs can carry you in this darkness. Let us warmly welcome you into our home. It looks very much like where you live, a mansion of happiness right?

Indeed, come on my dear, into our humble abode, this trip will be fun, in fact, shall we play a game ok? How about tag? Alright, on your mark...GO!

Please try this cinnamon stick and wave it around like a magical wand full of hopes and dreams. Imagine the sweetness of it drowning you within the thickest of syrups.

Those dreams that are intended to relieve you of the problems, the stress, the sorrows of the day causing you to weep. Ah, yes, those blessed mirages created from the heavens, tee hee, here try one and fall asleep, our eternal gaze protecting you.

But, alas, dreams only exist if your world is filled by hallucinations. Like a child. Unfortunately, once you take the blindfold of carefreeness off, your innocence, those pleasant creations, your dreams, are no more.

Your wrists become bound, dragging at your heels, a dreary burden huh? Heh, what's this? Are you struggling? What an entertaining thing.

Don't you know dear? You have already come this far, back to us, so why leave? Once you stepped into these woods, you had surrendered, made a deal with fate.

Do you see that now? Those faded images of long ago? Of your childhood? Remember? All those fond days of the three of us playing together? The dancing and singing gayly? The way you smiled and giggled, unknowing of reality? Of...us?

No other could compare to us. And when they attempted so, they would disappear. One by one. Alas, once in a blue moon though, we could see doubt's shine flicker upon the double steel blade. For your favor.

A faultless love that once existed, dissolved, proving that there's no "perfect" feeling in this "life". Why?

Glancing towards you, we noticed, the slip in the blindfold. Deciding to keep silent a moment, we watch, amusement dancing in our eyes. We witnessed though, in those eyes, something I thought I'd never see.

The lantern shadows growing throughout the night, unconsciously frightening me.  
Do you remember now? Whom we were to you?

Oh, so you decided to wake up from your nap? You naughty girl, how dare you awake so soon?  
If that blindfold were to say...fall off, should I blind you instead?

What's this? Are you laughing? Now isn't that an adorable sight? Yet your eyes continue to mask lies and deceit, so with a smile, let's continue to play under the bright moon tonight.

Do you finally remember? The day it all ended? Due to...greed. How you held those grubby little paws out to...another. "Hey, give me that" that was what you said with an innocent giggle, shortly before tossing us aside, like castaways of yesterday.

Hey, what's this? Whatever is wrong. You're beginning to tremble, as if you were a frightened puny little mouse. Here, want this milk? Afterall, isn't this what made your upset nerves calm down at your old house?

Heh, welcome to our domain, our haven where it's just as warm as any other home. You hurt us, so we'll just take take the toll within your pocket, so you should not lose any face.

Give, give, give us that, yes quickly, quickly, just hand it to us right now. Now please do not ask why, when, or where, for you need not know how. Here, take these divine, devious sweets, tempting you into the belief of false hospitality.

Give me, give me, yes indeed, quickly, quickly, give what we want right now to me.  
Your beautiful heart.

We watch as those widened eyes of yours widened further, as your breath hitched, as with a final gasp, you collapse.

It is midnight, under the bright full moon's glow, there you lay, underneath a lifeless tree, in eternal slumber, forever...ours.


End file.
